


At Her Heels

by negatory



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cake, F/F, Frazzled Josephine, Schoolboy Leliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negatory/pseuds/negatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coming in at 49 days after Femslash February, but woe, late is what I am.  It is what I always will be.  </p>
<p>You know that in game banter about "things" in the courtyard?  I wanted to try to write something for these two in the vein of that.  All 9 of my other literary attempts for them are angst addled, so I figured, let's not have one of those be my first, yeah?  Yeah!</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Her Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in at 49 days after Femslash February, but woe, late is what I am. It is what I always will be. 
> 
> You know that in game banter about "things" in the courtyard? I wanted to try to write something for these two in the vein of that. All 9 of my other literary attempts for them are angst addled, so I figured, let's not have one of those be my first, yeah? Yeah!

Leliana squints at Josephine as she shifts a small table in front of her intending to set it for tea. "Did you realize," she begins lightly as she lays a tablecloth on with a slight flourish, "that all of your meetings would be over in half the time if you would simply undo the pins in your hair? Think on what I mean a little."

Josephine leans back into her settee and smiles at the top of Leliana's head watching her crouch to carefully align the cups and spoons. The Spymaster had once admitted that she did not know how to arrange a tea table or prepare it, and for quite a long time, Josephine did not - _could_ not, really - believe her. This worldly woman, who was a simultaneous terror and celebrity known in all Orlesian social circles, whose distinction extended even beyond the court? Couldn't perform what Josephine considered to be a basic skill _surely_ acquired early on if one lived most of their life in Orlais? No, impossible. More likely to be some manifestation of petulance at being made to attend their weekly meetings. 

But then Josephine had reached a breaking point. She had tolerated far too many afternoons highlighted by Leliana's polite refusals to participate when it was her turn to fix a pot - and the static face she would put on. It had been a particularly vexing morning with a letter from her parents proposing yet another three arranged marriages - 'all men of considerable stature, Josephine, please examine them in haste dearest daughter!' And then there were the several key dignitaries needing to reschedule their appearances with her and all vying for the same time slot. On top of that, the mounting anxiety over not being able to guess what the Spymaster's angle was, or where it was leading to. 

Leliana had not allowed her to go far before tracking her. Holding her mildly at the elbows, she said, "Truly Josie, I haven't an idea in the faintest."

Josephine crossed her arms and stiffened against her good-natured jostling. "This doesn't suit you, playing at being uninformed."

"Then I may yet surprise you." Leliana's eyes went uncharacteristically soft and something meaningful went flitting across them. 

Josephine turned her head before she forgot herself. "I don't know what you could possibly be planning now, but I absolutely refuse to fall for this. Even Cullen is aware that the finer preparations require only one teaspoon. _One_ , Leliana!" She still remembered the horror of the day. When Leliana, finally after having been coerced by promises of things she would not be having later (conveyed cryptically so as not to fluster Cullen into a grave), dumped three tablespoons of white tea into a teacup only half filled with water. Josephine had never seen her practiced hands move so crudely. She could not define what was worse, the egregious crime that she didn't even concern herself with brewing a pot first or that she had to watch the Commander choke down the veritable sludge when he failed to stifle his snickering. 

"I'm not planning anything, currently. I've been quite good, haven't I? I've not even touched your quills for some time."

Josephine glared. The day all thirteen of her quills disappeared was also the day twelve time sensitive letters reached their destinations an hour later than they should have. No lasting damage had been done, certainly, but Josephine's nerves had frayed to nubs and were still recovering. "If you _ever_ again even so much as _think_ about - "

Leliana kissed the finger Josephine wielded against her which launched her into an indignant sputter. In fact, she nearly sent for guards to come and haul her away on the spot. She didn't know that any of them would even dare to lay hands on the Nightingale, but the message would have been received if she did call for them. At least, it would have been her hope. Fortunately, Leliana finally decided to meet her halfway. 

"I am sad to say I have never met a brew I have enjoyed. Each of them have a taste similar to medical poultices. Very alarming."

Josephine pursed her lips and reminded herself that this was not a personal attack. Or...an attack at all. "Surely there exists at least one that you might find agreeable? "

"In the interest of trying to gain your good favor Josie, know that I have tried all there is to try."

"Disparates," Josephine muttered, even if some part of her realized there was a good chance it was true. Anyway, she would not allow herself to become prey to this manner of cajoling. Anyone who had something against her favorite pastime must be met with some degree of suspicion. "You always finish your cup. Sometimes you even tip your saucer for a second."

"Well, it sours you to see too much left in the pot at the end of the meetings. You get a bit, comment dites vous, knotty?"

"How noble of you." Josephine said flatly. She placed a hand on top of Leliana's, to stop the circling caress on her forearm. "So. You are sure of this?"

Leliana smirked. "I am. Unfortunately, if one knows how to prepare tea, what logically follows is drinking it, I'm afraid."

"But you cannot say you don't know how to make it! You sat before Cullen and I countless times as the two of us did just that."

The Spymaster tilted her head. "It was a simple enough thing to pay the both of you very little mind. You two never talk about anything good when you get to rubbing shoulders."

"That is one of the most impossible things you have ever said to me. That you would go out of your way to be unobservant."

"I am full of surprises, no?"

Josephine closed her eyes. On some days, there was no one else she found more tiresome. She struggled away and Leliana's hands fell from her easily.

"I didn't realize this would upset you so." Leliana said.

"Somehow I am thinking the contrary."

"Ah, then perhaps I did." Leliana sported a growing grin. Josephine had to concentrate very hard on maintaining her displeasure as the Spymaster always began to resemble a small child when she used one of her true smiles, and they neutralized her every time. But then Leliana said, "There is also a very small chance I may have exaggerated my artlessness," and suddenly she didn't have to try very hard at all.

"You are awful."

"I didn't want to say this, so you must forgive me Josie, but I do so enjoy those little lines you get between your brows."

To this, Josephine countered. And she was the other boot coming down. "You are quite dismissed." Never mind that she didn't have the rank required for the Spymaster to forcibly heed her. She turned her back to her and went to her desk to begin organizing the missives she would be sending out before the day's end.

She heard the laugh slip from Leliana's voice as she followed her, "Well. I am willing to learn if it will please you that much."

"And I should not like to teach you if you do not want to learn for your own benefit." She stacked a few freshly minted letters and slammed a paperweight on top with needless pressure. She was loathe to admit that this bothered her, but of course it did. She had so looked forward to spending time with Leliana over tea, growing closer that way over a diversion she loved so much. It had hurt her that her colleagues found her interludes tedious. The resistance was to be expected from Cullen and Cassandra, but Leliana had stunned her when she felt the same as they.

"Then, I am willing to learn _because_ it pleases you. I am at an advantage if you are happy." Leliana stood behind her and slid her hands down Josephine's arms to still her, her tone dropping to a lower register.

It would have been an easy thing to turn and catch her lips. Leliana doesn't expect her to really oblige, not during the day - she was playing another game. So, if she did, it would startle her and with this woman, that was often difficult to do. Josephine considered the thought. Deeply. "Alright. Go and fetch everything we will need." Another time. Perhaps when she was in the state of mind to be charitable. And thorough.

"Am I to...go at this exact moment?"

"Since you have expressed sizeable interest." Leliana stepped out of her space and the hot breath on her neck went with her. Josephine turned and watched her put on the slightest of frowns with great amusement. "Surely you at least know which items are involved."

"I am familiar."

"Then, sal de aqui."

When Leliana returned in short order, Josephine began a meticulous presentation of everything from silverware placement to infusion durations. She could feel the other woman's eyes burning through her, and she had to wonder if the right kind of attention was being paid to her as she spoke. But when the Spymaster performed a perfect repeat demonstration without the need for any clarification whatsoever, Josephine found herself frustrated once more. It was all so easy, an issue that could have been addressed and settled so much earlier but had dragged on for weeks instead.

Josephine scowled at the excellent setting. "I'm inclined to remind you again that you are dreadful."

Leliana, standing next to her with her arms behind her back, followed her line of sight. "Indeed. I have done quite well, yes? So I imagine you are very cross with me." She wore another one of her disastrous smiles. "Perhaps you can humor me, Josie, but I'm curious to know if your overall tenderness for me has decreased now that you know I don't care for this." She gestured dismissively at Josephine's favorite teapot knowing full well it would irritate her.

"Significantly," Josephine said without a hint of hesitation.

"That's a bit of a shame." The Leliana's eyes crinkled at the corners. "It would seem that I shall have to labor extensively to return to your good graces."

Josephine had shivered at that and then long into the night as Leliana's mouth labored against the places between her thighs, extensively.

\+ + +

Josephine shakes her head to clear the reverie. With the sun having set long ago, they now sit alone in her office while Leliana displays the results of her very casual practice. Josephine says to her, "And who told you I found fault with the time they take?"

"Ah yes. Why spend a mere ten minutes in the presence of Comte Faucheux when you could instead revel in a thousand?" Leliana stirs the pot, solemn. "Sometimes I think you are truly cut from a different cloth Josie. I do not intend this as a compliment." 

Lamentably, she is not close enough to kick, and since the fire in the hearth is pleasant Josephine is averse to moving for any reason. "The Comte is not much different from all of the others who want something. They each become more and more manageable as you find out what that is."

"Bien sur, but think of all the energy wasted by the end of it. Better to take what they want and hold someone hostage with it. Or," Leliana shrugs slowly, "simply present a scenario that they wouldn't want occurring."

Josephine rests against the arm of the settee, chin in palm. "Your methods are not mine, Ana."

"And I appreciate the constant reminder, I do. You and I have different approaches, this is true. But they are alike in some ways too. Even if you don't like to be as direct. Or final." She meets Josephine's eyes, burning. 

The Ambassador's brow furrows. She recognizes the lure and doesn't like it. Not when all she wants to do is sit with Leliana and be in love. "Shall we argue?"

Leliana pauses as she lifts her spoon. "No, we shall not." She tastes the tea and her nose twitches, ever so slightly. "I was going to add that you are in a unique position. Being as exquisite as you are, if you were to simply let down your hair, those men and women would turn to clay in your hands."

Josephine's face is flushing, but she tries to ignore it. She combs a stray strand of hair behind her ear and is immediately annoyed with herself for doing it because Leliana knows what it means. "Are you suggesting that I break professionalism and put on airs?"

"I am not and you know it. Do nothing out of the ordinary, only leave the pins behind. I swear I will not become possessive." She's left the spoon in her mouth and turns her focus into carefully pouring the tea into two cups, and presents Josephine with her saucer. "I've taken notice of the way these self important nobles drain you. I only want for you to find it all easier."

Josephine might have been touched if she didn't know that even now, Leliana plotted against her. She takes her saucer then says, "I don't dislike it nearly as much as you think. And, there are members of our Inquisition who endure far worse than I on a daily basis. The most I need at the day's end is a glass of water. Or," she gives Leliana a deliberate look, "a pot of tea."

The Nightingale rounds the table to sit next to her and snakes an arm behind her waist to hold her free hand. She lets Josephine pull off her glove so she could feel her skin, loops their fingers together. "It is in me to act if I find you wanting, so I thought to make mention of it."

"I am fine, I can assure you of this my darling."

"Si elle est comme vous le dites." 

They sit in a few minutes of quiet and Josephine leans into the Leliana, enjoying both the delicate grit in her scent and her company. The pressure applied to her hand is targeted, makes it feel loose and much, much better. It is when she sees Leliana finally raise her cup to her lips that Josephine announces, "Ana, I find the flower decal on your cup to be more lovely than mine. Surely we can agree to trade?"

To her credit, Leliana gave nothing away in her face. "An odd request, but yes, anything for you." She laughs when the Ambassador tries to free her right hand and fails. Grumbling in Antivan, Josephine places her cup precariously on top of Leliana's saucer where it rests on the knee of her crossed leg and the Spymaster gives up her own.

Josephine lifts it to her mouth staring at Leliana over the brim as she did the same. They both lower their cups together. When Leliana shifts closer and comically leans in, she doesn't even attempt to commit to her scheme anymore. She smiles wide.

Josephine, smiling too, stops her with an sharp elbow to her Inquisition crest. Leliana grunts but manages to keep her knee steady. "You are sorely mistaken if you think I will allow that with your mouth full of salt."

Leliana laughs and backs off easily. "How did you know? Have I used that one too many times?"

"If almost every other day can be described as too many times, perhaps."

"Well. Let it not be said that I did not try." She gives Josephine's knuckles a final stroke and returns her saucer to the table before reaching under the settee to drag from there a heavy bottle. Wiggling her fingers causes a small knife to slip from her remaining glove, which she uses to eagerly liberate the wine. Pointedly, she ignores Josephine's withering look.

"You cannot subsist on only that for the rest of your days," she remarks dryly.

Leliana casts her a sidelong glance. "To be fair, I have not yet made a serious attempt, mon chou."

Josephine rolls her eyes toward the Maker's realm. "I have told you and told you, not to call me that."

"But you adore them so. It's quite fitting, yes?"

"And you promised you would never use that against me!" She leans forward and takes one of the cakes in question from the table and shoves it against Leliana's lips.

Leliana, unperturbed, holds a glass between her legs and pours herself a drink, chewing thoughtfully. "Oh alright. I suspect you have had enough of my pestering for one day."

" _Quite_ ," Josephine heaves emphatically even as she brings the remainder of the cakes into her lap.

Leliana watches her fondly for a time, moving the wine in her glass, before asking, "Are you really going to take all of the rest? Was that single cake to be my only portion?"

"I can't seem to think of a reason why you deserve any more after all I've had to put up with from you lately."

Leliana twists her mouth. "So are you also putting up with me in your bed? Because I thought I've been doing excellent work helping you com- "

Josephine stuffs another pastry into Leliana's mouth. "Oh, do be silent!"

"Une femme silencieuse est une femme inutile," Leliana mumbles around a full mouth.

"Por que actuar como esto? Por que?" Josephine stands abruptly, sets the platter of cakes down, changes her mind and takes it back again. "I am choosing now to retire."

"Oh come now Josie!"

Josephine walks quickly, out the door, down the main hall, toward the corridor at the end of it. Leliana follows just as fast with her longer limbs, keeping just behind. She doesn't speak a word and Josephine knows she desires to avoid a scene because people do watch. It is only when they round a corner and begin to ascend a long staircase that Leliana takes her arm.

"Josie, tell me what's wrong. You're knotty again."

Under the tenderness Leliana is radiating, Josephine begins to feel silly almost immediately. She has possibly overreacted. "I am sorry," she deflates. "I was too serious. I suppose I am just tired."

"I am the sorry one. I am the one to cited your exhaustion but continued to badger you."

Josephine looks down at her slippers. "This is foolish thing for us to be apologizing over, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the fault is still mine. I should attend to you better than that."

"And I must provide the same care for you. You work just as much as I do, if not more."

Leliana shakes her head, she doesn't agree. "You need not worry yourself, my love, I would find my own relief in treasuring you."

"Then allow me say the same."

They ascend the stairs now, Leliana still trailing a precise three steps behind, not assuming anything. If Josephine truly deigned to be alone on this night, she would go, find a way to manage. She had been horrible after all.

But when they reach Josephine's quarters, she eases Leliana inside. She looks gently about the room as if seeing it for the first time, apparently thankful at having been permitted in.

Josephine shakes her head. "You are too much." But Leliana was happy and therefore so was she. She sets her cakes gingerly on her nightstand and covers them with a kerchief.

"I've thought of only you from morning until now. So this part was a bit anxious-making."

"You, anxious? Try relentless."

"Well, yes. I've been poor, but I was hoping you'd take pity on me." She comes a little closer, lays a careful hand on Josephine's waist. "I feel extraordinary when you are with me. And I get carried away because of that."

"I've been waiting for this woman all day," Josephine says with a small smile, putting both arms around the Spymaster. 

Leliana starts to do the same, but becomes aware she still holds her teacup from earlier. She takes a large swig and makes a face. "Not salt this time, on remains of my honor." She clears her throat to keep down a cough, smiles too. "Now I taste like something you love."

Josephine traces the edge of her lips, laughs because she finds herself suddenly so light, so content. "Well, it isn't as if I don't love you also."

Leliana chuckles, a rich and dark sound, "And I, love you. A merry coincidence."

They kiss, sweet and unhurried, and then Josephine sits her down on the edge of the bed, whispers for her to undress if she could. Leliana submits to the Ambassador, letting Josephine move without her influence but following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> disparates = nonsense  
> comment dites vous = how do you say  
> sal de aqui = get out of here  
> bien sur = of course  
> si elle est comme vous le dites = if it is as you say  
> mon chou = my pastry, cream puff  
> une femme silencieuse est une femme inutile = a silent woman is a useless woman


End file.
